Gotta Get Thru This
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: It has been ten years since the gang graduated from Hogwarts. Draco was now the Minister of the Ministry of Magic and Alyssa worked for him at times, but she was also a famous singer and actress. Alyssa use to be in a girl group that consisted of her and


Gotta Get Thru This

Ch.1 The Reunion

It has been ten years since the gang graduated from Hogwarts. Draco was now the Minister of the Ministry of Magic and Alyssa worked for him at times, but she was also a famous singer and actress. Alyssa use to be in a girl group that consisted of her and Draco's sister Lucy. They had called themselves SassyChicas. But then Alyssa decided to go solo and was more successful that way. Lucy ended up working at Hogwarts as the new Potion's teacher. While at work, Draco got a call from Alyssa. Alyssa told him that she was pregnant with his first child.

Draco was so happy, that he was actually being nice to Ron. Ron looked at him and said, "Um, sir, are you feeling alright?" Draco looked at Ron and said, "Yes! I'm alright, Weasley! I just got a call from my fiancee, saying that she's pregnant with my first child." Ron gasped and said, "You mean, Alyssa Calloway is pregnant! No way!" Draco shook his head and said, "Yep! I'm going to be a father!" "Congrats!Malfoy! How is Alyssa anyways? Last I saw her, she was in a movie with Jaimee." Draco said, "She's doing fine, how's Jam?" "Oh, she's been busy filming movies,"said Ron. Draco and Ron were talking about their girlfriends, when Harry walked in. He looked at them and said, "Um, Malfoy, there's someone waiting for you in your office." Draco left, when he was out of earshot, Harry said, "Ron, I got a letter in the mail for our ten year reunion at Hogwarts, a week from today!"

Ron said, "I got one too! Oh man can't wait to see 'Mione!" Harry said, "Yea, I know me either." Ron said, "Remember when we were both fighting over her?" Harry said, "Yea, then she went out with Malfoy to piss us off!" "Yea, she did, and it worked too," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Alyssa and Draco. Alyssa said, "So good to see you Weasley!Potter!" Alyssa was 2months pregnant. Ron hugged her and said, "Malfoy just told me that you're carrying his child, Congrats!" Alyssa said, "Why thank you!" Harry looked at Alyssa and said, "Wow! Draco, I mean sir, you've got a gorgeous fiancee!" Draco smirked and said, "Potter! get back to work, you too Weasley!" Alyssa and Draco went to his office to talk. Harry said, "Man, why didn't I date Alyssa instead?She's drop dead gorgeous!" Ron looked at him and said, "Cause you were dating Gloria De Rosa!"

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Yea! I know, but that's cause I was in love with Gloria at the time and Alyssa was just plan bitchy!" Ron laughed and said, "I wish you would make up your mind who you really want to be with, Harry!" Harry was thinking bout two girls he really, really wanted to be with, one of them being Hermione and the other one being Alyssa, but he didn't want to break Gloria's heart.

Meanwhile in Paris, Jaimee Spencer was performing, when she saw someone in the audience, that she recognized from Hogwarts.It was Laeticia Moonsala, she was watching Jaimee perform. Jaimee stopped singing and said, "girls and boys, if you don't mind, I would like to bring a very special guest onstage with me." The audience screamed and whistled. So Jam said, "Will this person please come onstage with me! Ms.Laeticia Moonsala!" Lola looked up and said, "Me!" Jam said, "Yes, you!" Lola got up and walked right up onstage.

Lola couldn't believe it, she was onstage with one of her bestfriends, from school. Lola said, "Good to see you Jam!I miss our lil crew, don't you?" Jam said, "Yes! which is why we are invited to the 10 year reunion, a week from today." Lola was exstatic, she couldn't wait, her and Roger were lookin forward to see their old buds. Jam looked at Lola and said, "There's something different bout you!" Lola said, "Yea, I'm 5months pregnant with Roger's baby."

Back at the Ministry, Draco and Alyssa were discussing their wedding plans, when Roger Davies walked in. He said, "Sorry to inturrupt sir, but I need to talk to you in private!" Draco looked at Alyssa and then said, "I'll be back sweetie!" Draco left with Roger. "What is it Davies?"said Draco. "Well there is going to be a 10 year reunion for us at Hogwarts and my girlfriend and I really wanna go to it, so can I have next thursday off?"said Roger. Draco had also recieved the letter bout the reunion and said, "The Ministry of Magic will be closed due to the reunion."

It was nine o'clock. Julissa Ruiz was admiring the sunset's reflection on the lake. She and Jonathon Knight, her boyfriend, had just been taking some vacation and rented a small cottage. Jonathon went by Julissa and whispered in her ear:

"Honey, we just received an owl from Hogwarts, next week's our 10 year reunion."

Julissa shivered. Her boyfriend's voice was too soft and too romantic. She liked when he did that.

"Oh great, can't wait to see all our friends. Imagine, they must have changed!" said Julissa. 

When she said that, Jonathon sat next to her, kissed her ardently.

"I'm sure of that, but the most important thing is that you ...-he kissed her-... haven't changed at all...-he kissed he again-...you're as perfect, as beautiful and as sweet as you were". he kissed her another time. And the evening went on...

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh My God HARRY!" shouted Gloria, "It has ALREADY been 10 years since we left Hogwarts! can you imagine that! I just can't wait to see everybody!". She was indeed REALLY excited, she was bouncing every now and then.

How can I support that anymore? is it me or she's driving me crazy? why I can't let my ming go off Hermione and Alyssa? The three of them are driving me crazy, PLEASE I need help! thought Harry reading the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah Gloria, already 10 years, it passes so quick..." 

"We got to go shopping for our dresses honey, tomorrow will be perfect, it's Saturday!"

"Ok, then, tomorrow..."

"Harry is there something you wish to tell me? how was your day?" asked Gloria.

"Ah, nothing, my day was great, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going off to bed, I'm tired"

Gloria let him go. Was their love dissapering? Gloria hoped not. And she went off to the bathroom, getting ready to bed.

While in the bathroom, Gloria ends up feeling sick and ends up vomiting. Harry knocks on the door and says, "Gloria, are you alright in there?" Gloria says, "I'll be fine, it must have been something I ate." Harry goes back to bed and was bout to dose off, when she screamed. Harry got back up and says, "What is it dear?" Gloria says, "I-I dunno, my stomach hurts!" Harry told her to come out of the bathroom. She comes out and he picks her up and lays her in the bed, then he calls the doctor.

Meanwhile, at the Diggory household, Victoria and Cedric are sharing a passionate kiss, when Eowyn, Victoria's owl comes flying in with a letter. Cedric reads it to her and says, "Geez it's been 10 yrs since you graduated from Hogwarts." "Yea! I know, I can't believe it. I miss seeing my friends, I especially miss Lola and Alyssa, they were my bestfriends. When Alyssa was in that girl group with Lucy she looked real happy. I wonder what happened to her?" Cedric said, "Well, I saw her at work today, Draco never looked so happy in his life, then today! Apparently she told him that she is pregnant with his first child." Vicky gasped and said, "OMG! you serious! That is wonderful!we should give it a shot too!" Cedric looked at her with a "You just did not say that" look.

At the Weasley's, Jenny and George were having a candle light dinner and having a romantic evening, when Hermes, George's owl came in. Jenny said, "It looks like you got a letter, George!" George took the envelope and looked at it. It was addressed to Jenny. George said, "Actually, it's for you Jenny!" Jenny took the letter and read it, she screamed. George looked at her and said, "What does it say?" Jenny said, "Next Thursday is my 10 year reunion at Hogwarts! I am so excited, I can't wait." George kissed her on the lips and they finished their dinner.

At the Sparrow household, Arwen and Jack were take a swim in the pool, when hedwig, Harry's owl, came swooping down and dropping a letter. Jack caught it and opened it up and read it to Arwen. Arwen said, "OMG! has it really been 10 years already. God it seems like only yesterday we were in our first year at Hogwarts." Jack said, "Yea! I know, hmm, wonder what everyone looks like now! I miss Alyssa, she was always so nice, even though she was in Slytherin, she was always very helpful." Arwen looked at Jack and said, "Yea, I know!I wonder what she's up to? I know Will misses her, he couldn't believe that she would go out with someone like Malfoy. Grr...He's so ugh."

Meanwhile...At the Miller household, Ginny and Tom were watching some TV, when they got a phone call, it was Ron, he said, "Ginny, there is a 10 year reunion at Hogwarts next Thursday!" Ginny said, "Are you serious, OMG! Tom and I are so there!" Tom looked at Ginny and said, "Whose that sweetie?" Ginny said, "It's my brother,Ron!" Tom said, "Oh, tell him I said hello!" Ginny said, "Tom says Hello!" Ron says, "Tell him I said he better be at that reunion or a lot of people will be upset!" Ginny laughed and then hung up with Ron and told Tom what Ron said. Tom laughed.

Meanwhile...

Alyssa and Draco were at their place, when they got a letter. Draco said, "God, we already know bout the freakin reunion, how many times are they gonna tell us?" Alyssa said, "I dunno! I guess until they get tired of it." They both laughed, then Alyssa got up an ran towards the bathroom. Draco said, "God, woman, how manytimes a day are you gonna vomit?" Alyssa couldn't help it, she was pregnant and had morning sickness. She couldn't stand it, but she really wanted a baby. She came out and said, "Until it stops!" Then he kissed her on the cheek and said, "You need to rest, you've been traveling and hardly had any sleep." Alyssa said, "Yea, I know but it comes with the territory when you're a famous singer/actress." So she went to go lie down and fell asleep. Draco sat at the table and did some paper work, before going to bed.

At the Weasley household, Serena and Fred were sleeping when someone screamed. They woke up and went to go see who it was. It was Percy. Fred said, "Perc, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Percy said, "I just wanted to let Serena know that her 10 yr reunion is next Thursday and that it is manditory for her to be there." Serena said, "Ok! but why did you scream?" Percy looked at them and said, "Cause your damn dog was chasing me." Fred and Serena laughed and said, "That's the neighbor's dog, they always put her out at night." Percy left and they went back to sleep.

At the Potter household, Gloria and Harry were sleeping, until Gloria got up to vomit again. Harry shook his head and said, "Women, they always gotta run to the bathroom." Then he laughed and waited for Gloria to come back out.

When Gloria finally came out of the bathroom, Harry said, "Are you sure, you're alright?" Gloria said, "Yes! I'll be fine!" Then they went back to sleep.

Days went by and it was the day of the reunion, everyone was getting anxious and excited bout the reunion, they hadn't seen each other in years. No one expected anything to happen at the reunion.

When Draco and Alyssa arrived, everyone stopped and turned to see them. Alyssa said, "I always hated when everyone stared at us, Draco!" Draco looked at his fiancee and said, "I know!" Ron and Jaimee were the first ones to go up to the couple. Jaimee said, "Oh, Alyssa it's so good to see you, I haven't seen you in ages, Ron told me bout the lil bundle of joy that you're going to have, Congrats!" Alyssa hugged her and said, "Yea, I know, it is so hectic for Draco, he hardly sleeps or eats anymore." Draco looked at Alyssa and said, "Well, I'm being a responsible husband to be and father to be, I just want to make sure nothing happens, that's all." Alyssa gave him a kiss. Then went to go see her other friends.

"Have you seen who's there my love?" whipered Laeticia in Roger's ear.

"Yeah, my Boss and his fiance. I really don't know why everyone are amazed by them... I mean everybody has his own job and they aren't any better as any other wizard. I like them, they're nice, but it's just that I don't get why everyone's making a big deal of their arrival." said Roger.

"I know honey... but some people here are kind of impressed by them. It's their kind of perfect life, perfect couple and everything. We just can't judge, it's their life, not ours." said Laeticia gently.

"yeah, so, are we going to chat with people? has been so long. I can't remember who's who."

Laeticia laughed.

"Sure, of course! lets go... here. I think yeah! OMG! it's Julissa and Jonathon! Hey! Julissa!" screamed Laeticia.

Julissa turned around to look at the person who was talking to her.

"HEY! OHH! MY DEAR Leaticia! how great it is to see you! how are you dear?" said Julissa joyfully.

"I'm great! as you can see Roger's my husband...we got married last year... and I have a little boy named Mathis, my little Mathis will have a little sister in 4 months! I'm so happy. And what about you?" said Laeticia.

"Well, I have not yet a family, but I'm going steady with Jonathon now, and we're on vacation for the moment... we rented a cottage near one lake, it's beautiful"

"Ah! wow that's wonderful, and I SO adored your last movie! it was great!"

"Oh! thanks, I really likes the filming of it!"

"Hey! there's movie talking around here! can we join you?" asked Alyssa followed by Jaimee.

"Of course!" replied Julissa and Laeticia together.

Alyssa and Jaimee were talking to their friends, when Gloria ran up to Alyssa and hugged her. Alyssa said, "Hey Glor! how have you been?" Gloria said, "Pregnant!" Alyssa said, "OMG! Really, Congrats!"

Everyone was talking to each other, when Dumbledore came out,everyone stopped talking and were so glad to see he was still alive.

Harry was especially happy that he was still alive. Harry ran up to Dumbledore and said, "It has been along time, since I have last seen you." Dumbledore said, "Yes! I know and I'm happy for you and your girlfriend, Ms.De Rosa, I believe." Harry said, "Yea!Thank you sir!"

Hermione and Ron came up to Dumbledore too. Hermione said, "It's so good to see you Prof." Ron said, "Yea!really good to see you!" Hermione was engaged to Alyssa's cousin Viktor Krum. Ron and Harry weren't too pleased, but what could they do. They were just glad to see her again.

Draco went up to his fiancee and said, "How bout a dance, my love?" Alyssa said, "Sure, love too!"


End file.
